User blog:Astrotorical/The Borg Collective verses The Confederacy of Independant Systems verses The Skynet Global System
the robotic-organic killer race whose only goal is to assimilate anyone and everyone verses an infinate army of machines that will do anything to take control of the galaxy verses the destruction of Billions of people who have been programmed to do whatever it takes to destroy anything that opposes them The Borg v The Droids v The Terminators A Three Way battle for Control Between Three mechanical superpowers Who is DEADLIEST... The Battle A fleet of driod ships are flying at light speed, in pursuit of a group of republic supply ships. Suddenly they are pulled out, warnings flashing every where. The commander of the flagship vessel, general grievous, frantically begins ordering his troops, attempting to solve the problem. "Navigations, report our status" "Sir, we are picking up an error, it seems--" "Why arent we at lightspeed, is there a fault in the hyperdrive!?" "Ughhh.. we are at light speed sir, it seems we have come into the vicinity of a black hole, sir" "communications, instruct the fleet to fall back from my position" "Sir, communications are malfunctioning as well as the sensor array and all of the droid fighter escorts have been pulled in side" Meanwhile, a fleet of borg cruisers return from assimilating a star system. They increase their speed, leaving the planet's orbit and entering warp. "adjusting parametres, sensors active, shields offline, weapons offline,warp drive online.. Warning warning, gravity well detected, altering direction. Moving all available power to engines, moving emergency power to hull integrity. Primary systems begining to fail.." as the two fleets enter the darkness, the borgs vision blurs as their mechanical parts lose power, as does the rest of their ships and the CIS fleet. then the light returns, as the power flickers on and they find themselves in front of a lone planet.. To the droids, this planet is unfamiliar, and they attempt to scan the planet before them. But to the borg, this planet represents a victory greater than any they have had before. "scanning planetary system.. Current location:Sol system, Planet: Earth, United Federation of Planets. Scanning for any starfleet ships. Unidentified fleet approaching. Sending transmission" meanwhile on the bridge of the droid flagship.. "what was the status of the scan" "a population of humanoids and droid technology. Possibly a droid force attempting an alliance the natives. They appear to be a colony with metal based projectiles...slug-throwers sir...sensors are picking up another vessel in the area..a second vessel has just entered short range sensors.. an alien fleet is in orbit general" "Republic?" "no sir, infact the CIS Database has no information on that type of vessel" "General, receiving a transmission" raise the shields" "*We are the borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile" "charge up all weapons and tell the fleet to open fire on any and all vessels on my command" the borg ship begins to raise their shields and charge up their weapons after scanning the droid ship "transporting drones to surface, moving power to shields, firing main weapons" "sir the alien vessel has sent soldiers down to the surface" *FFZZZTT!!* "what was that?" "we were hit by some sort of photon based weapon" "return fire, garrison our troops on the surface and send out the fighters" on the planet below, a group of hunter killers and moto-terminators are transporting some humans to a camp when some of them are hit by a phaser blast. The moto-terminators quickly escape the explosion as a garrison of borg energises. the remaining HK's dispatch their harvesters, while a wing of borg scout ships attack them while the moto terminators attacked the borg ground forces. A number of CIS landing craft dispatch some super battle droids and a squad of droidekas, which immediatly roll off after the moto-terminators and the super battle droids fire at the borg. The droid landing crafts lift off as their vulture droid escorts fire at the harvesters which in turn begin to swipe at them and shoot at them. Up in space the battle rages on. One of the cis freighters explodes and begins to fall under the planets gravity but not before a number of newly destroyed borg cubes explode and begin to plummet. The droid fighters aided by a wing of bombers begin their attack run on a borg cube but are quickly destroyed by the photon torpedoes, only to be replaced by another two wings. Fighting their way through the cross fire the bombers drop their payload, and aided by the turbo lasers of their capital ships, destroy its shields. The bombers break off while the vulture droids blast a hole into the side of the cube they fly inside and reek havok among the borg ranks. The vulture droids are eventually assimilated into the hive mind but it is too late as trans-warp core overloads and the ship explodes. On the planet below, the borg quickly adapt to the droids weapons fire and take out a number of the super battle droids before being taken by a harvester. A lone moto-terminator returns to the scene, attacking the droid forces before being destroyed by the pursuing droidekas. A borg sphere flies over head, aided by its scout ships and fires at the harvesters, destroying them as it is in turn fired upon by a fleet of droid tri-fighters. The droid vultures circle the last remaining harvester as it goes down by a barrage of proton bombs. With only a few ships left, the borg spheres activate there time travel drives and the remaining borg cubes plan a collision coarse onto the surface. the resulting explosion from the trans-warp drives destruction, eliminate the remaining skynet force, vaporising them. With a victory at hand, the remnants of the CIS fleet plan their next coarse of action. "general, the enemy fleet has retreated and the alien droid technology has been defeated." "any other ships in range?" "we have detected an energy surge, much like what was seen before arriving here" "engage the hyper drive, i think we have found a way back..." ((as the borg came second, i didnt kill them off but i doomed them to wondering an alternate reality. And to the winners, The CIS, they are going to make it home thanks to my next battle, the odyssey vs the malevolence)) Category:Blog posts